essence_a_land_crafted_by_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves
'''History''' ''' ''' '''-To be added soon-''' First Paragraph - Founding History - Unsure, will be added later Second Paragraph - Uniting the Clans and the first Gorak Third Paragraph - Assassination of the Gorak and Civil War Fourth Paragraph - End of the Civil War creation of Nal-Kindril Fifth Paragraph - War with other races? Possible Ideas: - How the Dwarves came to be, something to do with volcano maybe, heavily involving Borak? - Differences between the origins of the subraces - History of War / Civil War? - The Construction of Nal-Kindril - Selection of the first Gorak - Possible assassination of the first GOrak, leading to a civil war '''Culture''' '''The Dwarves have a unique culture inspired by both the mountains of their homeland, and the caves of the earth, with heavy influences by the weather, and their God, Barok. Dwarves have been known to be called "Stunties" as a nickname and a slur, as well. Dwarves have many unique traits, among these being to take greater pride than average with the length of one's beard. Dwarves will often regard a beardless dwarf as an abomination, and will ignore it completely. They take great importance in certain traits such as honour, bravery and valour in battle, the Dwarves of Thorgar even being known to paint symbols on their faces, representing their various victories.. Over the years, their culture has largely interwoven itself with that of the Drakin, taking many influences from it such as the glorification of war and battle. However, Dwarves are very independent creatures compared with the Drakin and can often be perceived as greedy by the other races, greatly valuing material wealth and power.''' '''Dwarves are also known to be particularly superstitious, easily believing in old legends and myths. Many Dwarves believe that thunderstorms are a show of Barok’s wrath when the Dwarves have done something to anger him, having been seen to foreshadow great hardships in the future. However, a Dwarf born during a storm is said to be imbued with the strength and anger of Barok and usually, are seen to grow up into some form of military profession. Many Dwarves use these superstitions, when thinking of the other races, using it as an excuse for xenophobia. While the Dhamnar and Goimbar Dwarves are particularly reluctant to interact with any race, bar their own, the Thorgar are far more adventurous beings and tend to venture further from their homelands, interacting with the other races far more often.''' '''Dwarves are largely known to value celebration and festivity greatly, putting large efforts into making use of the occasion, forever fearing that this could be the last of their days. They are observed to drink extremely large quantities of different forms of alcohol, mostly ale. The Goimbar subrace of Dwarves in particular take the festivity very seriously and can spend huge amounts of time, planning special occasions such as birthdays and the anniversaries of various events in Dwarven history. It is important to mention that Dwarves largely live in a caste based society, with many Dwarves living in poverty, while others in great riches. This is largely based upon the clan (family) in which they are born into, members of the Noble Clans often taking on important political positions or high ranking positions in the military. There are currently three Noble Clans, one of each subrace and a number of minor clans.''' '''Appearance''' '''Dwarves have a unique appearance not seen anywhere else in the world. Their short, stumpy stature and their long beards, added to the somewhat extravagant dress sense of the upper classes, decorating their beards and clothing with various gems and expensive materials from the Dwarven mines, makes them very easy to identify. Dwarves have either light or dark skin, depending on their subrace, with extremely dark hair such as black or dark brown, or on the other hand, very light skin, and extremely light hair, ranging from light brown and red to blonde. Dwarves tend to be short in stature, but wider than five feet due to their rough lifestyle, and professions. As a rule, only the most rich and powerful of the Dwarf Race wear Cloth, or silks. The average Dwarf wears furs and Chainmail to protect them from the rough rock slides, terrain, and weather of the Dwarf’s natural habitat. While the poorer quality of Dwarven clothing tends to be in simpler colours such as browns, greys and whites, the Noble Clans of the Dwarves dress in brighter colours, such as oranges, golds, and pure white fur as a highlight. While a Dwarf is said to be capable of living to a thousand years, this is a very rare occurrence as most Dwarves die unnaturally before they reach five hundred for reasons such as war, poverty and mining accidents.''' '''Sub-Races''' *[[Thorgar]] *[[Goimbar]] *[[Dhamnar]] '''Naming''' '''Common Male Names:''' '''Morgrim Gimrak Thordir hogrin Bulfrik ''' '''Common Female Names: ''' '''Velsur Kilfria Moira Varona Narina ''' '''Common Clan Names: ''' '''Stonefist Hammerhand Felbane Grimstone Ironheart ''' *[[Commonly Used Words]] '''Architecture''' '''Religion''' '''Professions''' '''Noble Clans''' '''Warfare''' '''Capital''' '''Government''' '''Economy'''